


of stakeouts and makeouts and home

by seungyounbelievable (sysupportgroup)



Series: of university, texting and wenhan's constant suffering [3]
Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/seungyounbelievable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[5.54pm]</p>
<p>from: sungjoo <3</p>
<p>to: yixuan</p>
<p>baby i love you but can we change our plans tonight ( ᵒ̴̶̷᷄ д ᵒ̴̶̷᷅ )</p>
<p>we need to follow yibo</p>
<p>i don’t trust his date… (¬_¬)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yixuan adjusts his grip on the bag he’s carrying and purses his lips, staring at his phone screen. He really cannot believe the idiot that he’s dating sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of stakeouts and makeouts and home

**Author's Note:**

> find me at u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com, @chahakyeoff on twitter and @u_n_i_fics on ask.fm <3

[5.54pm]

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

baby i love you but can we change our plans tonight ( ᵒ̴̶̷᷄ д ᵒ̴̶̷᷅ )

we need to follow yibo

i don’t trust his date… (¬_¬)

 

Yixuan adjusts his grip on the bag he’s carrying and purses his lips, staring at his phone screen. He really cannot believe the idiot that he’s dating sometimes.

 

[5.55pm]

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

That you set him up with?

But i have chocolates with me and valentines things :-(

You know i love Yibo too but don’t you think that’s going a bit too far?

 

He sighs defeatedly even as he sends off the text. He probably resists more out of pride than anything at this point in their relationship. Never has he won against Sungjoo if the other was really intent on something. In this case, it was protecting his roommate against a potentially shady date.

That Sungjoo himself had set up.

 

[5.55pm]

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

i’m sorry 。゜(｀Д´)゜。

i’ll make it up to you i promise!

just meet me around the back of the law library

where the really thick bushes are

we can hide behind there ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

 

Yixuan’s jaw opens in disbelief as he reads the message. This wasn’t exactly the worst thing that Sungjoo had ever asked him to do but it was still pretty high on the list.

He wasn’t exactly expecting to go on a scouting mission tonight, he reflects morosely, much less dress for it. He casts a sorrowful look down at his new shiny loafers and woollen coat. No doubt they’d be scuffed and sullied soon enough.

But he knows his boyfriend is stupidly persistent and he was never very good at denying him anything. So he makes the best that he can of it.

 

[5.56pm]

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

…Promise you’ll make it up to me?

 

[5.57pm]

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

yes

photo attached

 

The photo that he sends is heart-warmingly adorable, and melts Yixuan’s heart when he opens it. It’s a selfie, probably just taken in Sungjoo’s room, with Sungjoo pouting at the camera and forming half a heart with his hand. It’s the final nail in the coffin for him and Yixuan is resigned to letting his clothes suffer tonight, changing his course abruptly towards the law library.

 

[5.57pm]

to: sungjoo <3

from: yixuan

You know i can’t resist your puppy-dog face :-(

Fine but i expect cuddles later

 

[5.57pm]

from: sungjoo <3

to: yixuan

o((*^▽^*))o

 

Groaning at Sungjoo’s emojis, he trudges towards the towering white building, every now and again glancing down to the things he was planning on sharing with Sungjoo tonight - chocolates to feed each other with, movies to watch or ignore together, condoms… just in case. Too bad those plans were ruined though.

“Yixuan.” He hears a hiss as he draws closer and he looks around to see his boyfriend striking a ninja pose in all seriousness, tiptoeing along the back wall.

He quickens his step to join him, half afraid that Sungjoo’s going to trip and hurt himself trying to perch on the tips of his toes and wouldn’t that just be the perfect way to end Valentines. Sungjoo greets him by grabbing his neck when he’s in close enough range and pulling him into a kiss. He’s just started relaxing into it when Sungjoo pulls away and clamps a hand over his mouth.

“I hear Yibo coming.” He hisses and hunches over, creeping around the other side of the library to hide behind some bushes. Personally, Yixuan doesn’t think that it’s a very good hiding place. Anyone walking behind them could see them trying to peer through, basically ruining any illusion of secrecy.

But Sungjoo doesn’t seem to care, even when Yixuan tries to point it out to him.

“I’m trying to hear.” He snaps and furrows his eyebrows, turning his head and trying to extend his ears as far out as possible. Yixuan rolls his eyes and places the bag gently on the ground, mimicking Sungjoo’s position.

Through leaves and twigs, they can see and hear Yibo and his blond hair introducing himself shortly to his date. Yixuan tries to make out the other boy’s features but all he can see is brown hair and a long checked coat. Narrowing his eyes, he makes a mental note to tell Yibo to wrap up better when he goes out, noticing him shifting from foot to foot.

“He looks like a weasel.” Sungjoo remarks, maybe a bit too loud and Yixuan punches him lightly on the shoulder and makes a shushing gesture.

“He looks like a weasel,” Sungjoo repeats firmly, albeit a bit quieter. “Why did I set them up?”

“Because you’re too trusting until you get paranoid.” Yixuan replies vaguely, looking down and mentally pitching a fit over the dirt and the mud now encrusted on his shoes.

Sungjoo pouts angrily at him and distractedly, Yixuan pecks him on the cheek to appease him, still looking down. Satisfied with his apology, Sungjoo goes back to watching Yibo’s date unfold.

Yibo and his date don’t seem to have talked for very long before a series of beeps come from somewhere. Yixuan’s first thought is that he’s ruined their stakeout by leaving his phone on and scrabbles desperately for it but it’s only Yibo’s date’s. He looks to Sungjoo who had evidently panicked and… tried to shove his phone down his jumper?

“What did you do?” He mutters in a low tone, gesturing to Sungjoo’s hand shamefully emerging slowly from the top of his henly.

“I thought that was my phone.” He says sheepishly and switches it to silent before stuffing it back in his pocket.

“And your first thought is to put it down your jumper?”

“…I panicked.”

Yixuan resists the urge to slap himself in the face and sighs, stretching out and rolling his shoulders that have started to stiffen up. He looks back when Sungjoo squeaks out a muffled cry of panic.

“What?” He mimes.

Sungjoo makes jabbing motions forwards and Yixuan squints through the greenery, seeing Yibo and his date start walking towards them. He’s ready to bolt and grab Sungjoo’s hand if they’re discovered but they switch direction at the last minute and sit on a bench a few metres away.

They both breathe sighs of relief.

“Close call.” Yixuan shifts about, changing position and looking at his watch. They could’ve been watching martial arts movies right now. Or cuddling. Or making out. That’s what Valentines was for, not stalking your boyfriend’s roommate on a date.

Sungjoo nods but doesn’t look at him, eyes glued to the backs of the couple sitting at the bench. A few minutes later, Sungjoo gasps and paws at him frantically.

Yixuan looks to see Yibo’s date draping his coat around the both of them and he sends a nervous side glance over to Sungjoo who’s trying to crack his neck and act all tough and manly. Yixuan can tell than he wants to march in there and then and forcefully separate the two so he lays a warning hand on Sungjoo’s shoulder and levels him with a firm glance.

He hopes that this will be one of the times where Sungjoo actually listens to him.

It’s his lucky day. Deflating, Sungjoo slumps but still resumes peeking through the bushes, apparently still not done.

Yixuan doesn’t know what Sungjoo’s hoping to gain really. Yibo and his date’s bench is close but not quite close enough to pick up anything from their conversation, the wind carrying their words in the opposite direction. If they were in the place of the bush, they might hear better but all they can do from behind it is squint.

Not that there’s much to see. All they’re doing is sitting closely and making awkward conversation.

Pretty much a typical first date.

He’s patient enough to not drag Sungjoo away to his room and kiss him until he can’t remember where Yibo is or what he’s doing but it can only go so far. Giving up, he pulls his phone out, fiddles with it and starts playing Angry Birds whilst Sungjoo does his best to hear.

“Yixuan,” Sungjoo pokes him urgently in the side, “they’re laughing together.”

“Mmmm,” Yixuan makes a noise of acknowledgement in his throat and prepares to fling his final yellow bird, “and?”

“Yibo doesn’t laugh on the first date.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I know my own roommate!”

“But you don’t know your own roommate’s date. There are always exceptions, Sungjoo.”

“…no.”

“Come on,” Yixuan pauses and puts his phone away, a tired patient smile adorning his face, “Yibo looks like he’s having a good time and despite how weaselly you think his date looks, they’re getting on well.”

Right on cue, they look over simultaneously to see Yibo’s date with his hand on Yibo’s knee before they both skitter away from each other.

“They’re so cute,” he remarks nostalgically, “remember when we were that cute?”

“We’re still cute,” Sungjoo grins indulgently and kisses him on the nose, “well at least you are.”

Yixuan swats at him, laughing a little and blushing. Sungjoo leans down and rests his chin on Yixuan’s shoulder, taking one final look at the sight of Yibo taking the other’s hand and the couple giggling.

“Let’s go be even cuter than them.” He murmurs, seemingly satisfied that Yibo isn’t going to get sold any time soon.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Yixuan breathes out and dips down to catch the other’s lips in a kiss.

Which goes for a lot longer than they’d both expected.

By the time they pull away, their lips are both red, swollen and shiny and they’re panting heavily. They lock eyes and Sungjoo grins brighter than the sun could ever shine.

“Race you back.”

* * *

Later on they realise that their Valentines things are missing. Stolen.

By Wenhan apparently.

Who was in the bushes. Hiding. While they were making out. And refusing to return their Valentines stuff.

“Sorry Xuan,” Sungjoo groans, lying his lead in Yixuan’s lap, “I’ll replace them for you.”

“It’s okay.” Yixuan says softly, carding fingers through Sungjoo’s hair and leaning back against the wall, “You never have to do anything for me.”

Sungjoo tilts his head to meet Yixuan’s eyes, “But you forget that I always want to.”

“You’re too cheesy.”

“And you’re too good for me.”

“We’re good for each other.”

A contented smile spreads across Sungjoo’s face and he clambers up to press a series of light slow pecks all over Yixuan’s face, ending on his forehead.

“Yeah,” he repeats quietly, placing his forehead against the other’s and looking into his eyes, “we’re good for each other.”

They spoon under the duvet of Sungjoo’s bed that night, limbs draped around each other and breathing in warmth and home and comfort. Yixuan doesn’t count the number of kisses that they exchange throughout the night (he lost count after twenty) but whatever the number ends up being, he’s sure that he will always want more.

They sleep together quietly and peacefully, burying themselves in the presence of the other and they’re only woken they next day by the afternoon sun (and the two hundred varying texts from Yibo demanding the door be opened for him and his new boyfriend).

 


End file.
